


Joke's on you

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader convinces Clint and Tony to prank Natasha. Little do they know that girls planned the whole thing only to gain servants for the weekend.





	

“So, you made a bet,” Natasha quirks her eyebrow, eyeing you with a sparkle of playfulness in her eyes. You nod, pulling your knees to your chest as you make yourself more comfortable on your bed.

“That I did. I declared I’d prank you in some way, and Tony and Clint promised that if I succeed, they’d be my servants for a weekend.”

“And they believed you?”

“Yes, my darling, they did. Who wouldn’t believe me, I’m such an angel! Besides, let’s be honest, I could never prank you on my own, you’d find out sooner than I could think of anything good.”

“I’m not that good, Y/N.”

“Tasha,” you deadpan, giving her a look of stop-shitting-me and Nat grins.

“Okay, okay, I am good. Anyway, what did you tell me you’d do?”

“Take your phone, change contacts’ names and maybe send some stupid texts.”

“Oh, text Barnes, please. He’s so gloomy lately.”

“Sure,” you shrug casually, hoping that Natasha didn’t notice how annoyed and hurt you briefly got when she mentioned Bucky. He is cute, as much as world’s most infamous assassin can be, but is Nat interested in him? Since when?

And, of course, you’re not jealous. Not at all, not even a tiny bit.

“Alright, here you go,” Nat says, handing you her cell phone. You take it and watch her make her way out of your room. “Oh, and Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“Give ‘em hell.”

______

“Guys! Guys, I got it!” you storm into Tony’s lab, making both him and Clint turn their heads towards you. Tony is working on improvements to Clint’s bow and arrows, so both of them are pretty much lost to the outside world.  

“Got what?” Tony asks, frowning slightly and you give him an offended look.

“Nat’s phone,” you say, waving the cell in your hand.

Clint’s jaw drops.

“No way…”

“What, you thought I couldn’t do it? I said I would.”

“Yeah, but… it’s her phone, she doesn’t leave it just like that.”

“She does when she goes to work out. You didn’t know it, Clint?” you tease, taking a seat by the large table and placing the phone in the middle of it.

“So, what we are going to do about it?” propping your elbows on the table and then resting your head on your hands, you gaze between guys curiously. You feel excitement bubbling inside you, at the prospect of having them both lose the bet and be your servants. Obviously, they don’t suspect that you play double agent here.

Clint and Tony stare at the phone for a longer while, before Tony snatches it and unlocks it.

“I’m gonna find a nice pic of a dick-“

“Eww, that’s gross,” Clint grimaces, reaching for the device. “I say we change some of her contacts’ names. For example, Cap is going to be now…” he’s fingers click on the screen, a smirk tugging the corner of his lips upward, “Captain McSexy.”

“Clint, you’re such a kid. Gimme that,” you state and take the phone from his hands. “I’ll change your name, too. From now on you shall be named Eyecandy.”

“Oh, I’m okay with that!” he chuckles and Tony sighs, rolling his eyes.

“What about mine?”

You glance up at Tony, quickly finding his name in Nat’s contacts, letting out a short laugh as you read how she called him.

“No, yours doesn’t need changing.”

“What? Show me!” he leans against the table and takes the phone from you, his face turning into mock offense as he clutches his chest.

“Iron-Wannabe-Man? Really?”

“Suits you, though!” Clint taunts, barking out a cackle and you nudge his side.

“So, I win?”

“Kiddo, you won, but I don’t wanna be in your skin when Nat finds out.”

“Yeah, Y/N, I’m not gonna pay for your funeral. You have insurance, right?” Tony teases, winking at you as he clicks on the phone, smiling to himself.

“You guys are the worst. I provide you with fun and you’re so mean.”

“Sweetie, you gotta know better than to steal Nat’s stuff. And you were the one, who proposed it. So, it’s on you,” Clint nod his head and you stick out your tongue at him, well aware of how childish it is.

“I’m texting Barnes,” Tony says, sounding proud of himself as he clears his throat. “Loving that tank top on you, old man. Hot damn! And I am adding a heart-eyes emoji… boom, sent!”

“I’m so dead…” you breath out, continuing with playing your part and both men chuckle. “Can I borrow one of your suits, Tony?”

“Nope, you cannot.”

“Why?”

“Cause they’re not made for ladies.”

“That’s sexist, asshole.”

“Ow, you’re hurting my feelings.”

“Oh, so you have them?” you shoot back, pretending to be surprised and this time it’s Tony who sticks out his tongue.

“Okay, I’m out,” Clint says, rising from his seat and you cock your eyebrow. “I have things to do and yes, I hereby pronounce you the winner of our bet! Also, it was nice knowing you, Y/N.”

And with that, he’s gone, tossing you a wink as he exits the lab. You sigh.

“When are you plan on starting serving me?” you ask Tony and he looks at you, shocked.

“You actually think you’re going to live that long?”

You shrug, sending him an innocent smile.

“Nat is my friend, she wouldn’t hurt me.”

“There are no friends when it comes to pranks, dear. You’re screwed,” he points a finger at you, sliding Natasha’s phone towards you. “I also sent very graphic text to Cap, I wish I could see him now.”

“What did you-?”

“Don’t read it, you’re too young.”

“Tony!” you open your eyes wide and your mouth falls agape. You know that once you explain everything to Bucky and Steve, they won’t be angry, but still – you have just put Nat in a very uncomfortable position. You can’t even begin to imagine how Steve must be feeling, reading whatever Tony wrote to him.

Tony opens his mouth, about to say something, but he’s cut off by Clint, who rushes into the lab with panic written all over his face.

“She’s coming, run for your life!”

“Oh God, have mercy!” Tony shouts as he runs to one of his suits.

You just sit there and unlock Natasha’s phone, typing an apology and explanation to Steve. Clint watches you with horrified expression, trying to hide underneath the table as if it would protect him from Natasha’s anger.

“Whatcha doing, Y/N? You’re not scared?” he whines, his eyes focused on the door and through glass walls you catch a glimpse of Nat.

“Noooope,” you mutter as you press ‘send’, hoping that Steve didn’t have a heart attack, because of the graphic description of nasty sex that Tony sent him before.

Natasha opens the door and steps in, her disappointed look fixed on Clint.

“I thought you were my friend, Clinton Francis Barton.”

“I am! It was all Y/N’s idea, she talked me into it!”

“Coward,” you say coldly as you jump on your feet and approach Natasha, handing her her phone. “I already apologized Steve but you might wanna talk to him and explain. He may be… traumatized.”

“By what?” she asks with a wicked smirk but as soon as he goes through latest texts, she pales.

“Tony?!” she bellows and a weak, frightened squeak comes from one of the suits.

“I think he just pissed himself,” you tease and Nat snorts, shaking her head.

“Should we put them out of their misery?”

“Yeah, I think we should,” you say and bite your lower lip, watching Clint who crawls from under the table with an absolutely dumfounded expression.

“Y-you planned this?”

“Yes, I did,” you confirm, grinning at him. You’re so damn pleased with yourself – you got them two to be your servants for whole weekend and you can’t wait to shower them with the stupidest requests you can think of.

“And I,” Nat begins, shifting her gaze to Tony, who’s still in the suit, “will forgive you only if you two promise to be my servants as well.”

“Damn you two!” Clint exclaims but when Nat takes a step forward, he throws his arms up in surrender. “I promise, I promise.”

“Me too!” Tony adds as he finally steps out of the suit, a few drops of sweat adorning his forehead. Seems like he had a good scare.

“See you tomorrow then, sweethearts!” you say sweetly as you turn around and walk out, with a victorious expression on your face. Natasha follows you after she winks at the guys.

“Sometimes I can’t get why Tony is called a genius. I mean, Clint is Clint, but Tony?”

“Yeah, he didn’t even question anything. Come on, it was obvious that I was acting, how could I even get your phone?”

The two of you reach your room and you open the door, stepping in, not really expecting Natasha to come in. Yet, she does and when you turn to face her, his beautiful face is dead serious, her big eyes zeroed on yours.

“I would’ve let you take it.”

“What? Why?”

“You really don’t why, Y/N?” her usual smirk comes back at her face, her eyes twinkle and suddenly you know.

“Oh.. _oh!_ ” you breathe out, blinking as your brain catches up to what is happening.

And that is Natasha taking a step towards you and brushing your hair away from your face. Then, she looks at you fondly and you can’t seem to remember how to move.

“I adore you,” she says affectionately and then, you feel her lips on yours, soft and gentle.

And that’s the best outcome you could ever wish for.


End file.
